Double jeu
by cissy1306
Summary: Derek et Spencer sont très proches. Ils se confient l'un à l'autre sans gêne. Cependant entre l'amitié et l'amour il ne peut y avoir qu'un pas ... Derek/OC, eventuel Derek/Spencer. Slash Het. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour après un petit moment d'absence. Ma nouvelle fic porte comme d'habitude sur les deux beaux gosses de la BAU.Régalez-vous bien avec cette histoire et bonne lecture à tous :D**

Ce soir-là, Spencer dévore pour la 6e fois consécutive _Novum Organum _de Francis Bacon. Bien qu'il connaisse chaque passage du livre dans son intégralité, il éprouve toujours le même plaisir en le lisant.

Tranquillement installé sur son canapé, il sursaute légèrement lorsque la sonnette retentit. D'un air penaud il va ouvrir à son destinataire. Face à lui, son meilleur ami Derek Morgan affiche une mine déconfite.

_-J peux rentrer ?_

En guise de réponse, le génie l'invite à prendre place sur le canapé tandis qu'il va prendre deux bières dans le frigo. Assis à ses côtés, le cadet va droit au but.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci ?_

_-J'en peux plus Pretty Boy ! Cette femme me rend dingue !_

_-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?_

_-Elle a carrément pété les plombs ! Tamara m'a laissé un message sur le téléphone pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Dès que j suis rentrée elle m'est tombée dessus ! J'ai pas eu la force de supporter sa crise donc j me suis barré !_

_-En même temps faut dire qu'avec Tamara ça a toujours été un peu ambigu_, souligne Reid d'un air moqueur.

_-Plus maintenant ! Elle est casée et y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous ... Franchement Spenc' je l'aime mais si elle se calme pas j me casse pour de bon._

_-Tu dis ça à chaque fois Derek et on sait tous les deux comment ça se finit._

_-Cette fois j'ai plus de patience ! Elle a dépassé les bornes … Je la reconnais plus._

Depuis bientôt 6 mois, Derek entretient une liaison avec Jessica Fawlon, une brillante médecin. Leur rencontre a eu lieu à l'hôpital. Le profiler avait été blessé légèrement lors d'une enquête. Immédiatement, une alchimie est passée entre eux. Après plusieurs rencards, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. Cela a été une grande première pour le Don Juan de la BAU. Lui qui a l'habitude de conclure dès le premier soir a préféré connaître davantage Jessica. Il faut dire qu'à la minute où Morgan a croisé son regard, il a su que ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Bien vite, ils ont officialisé leur relation. Surpris, les collègues de Derek ont néanmoins été ravi pour lui. Tout allait donc dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'au mois dernier. Sa petite amie ne supporte plus que des femmes courtisent son homme. Éternel séducteur, Derek a littéralement changé pour les beaux yeux de sa belle. Malgré toute sa bonne foi, ses crises de jalouses sont devenues excessives. Elle en est même venue à se méfier de J.J, Prentiss et Garcia. Le couple enchaîne disputes sur disputes.. Épuisé par cette ambiance, l'agent a voulu rompre à maintes reprises sans succès.

_-Elle t'aime. Certainement pas de la bonne manière mais elle est sincère avec toi. Explique lui ton point de vue, tes doutes et ton ressenti par rapport à ses réactions._

_-C'est impossible ! Dès que je tente une approche elle part dans son délire ! Y a plus de communication …_

_-Selon les statistiques, 65% des couples en situation de crise optent pour la solution basique : la thérapie de couple qui est un système d'intervention de réadaptation visant la modification de la relation entre le conjoint ou la conjointe et la personne en traitement, à la suite de sa maladie, son traumatisme, ses déficiences, ses incapacités ou ses handicaps._

_-C'est pas le génie que je suis venu voir alors garde ta science pour toi !_ Rétorque Morgan d'un ton sec.

Voyant son visage s'assombrir, l'ainé regrette aussitôt ses paroles.

_-Excuse-moi Spencer … Tu fais tout pour m'aider et j me comporte comme un con._

Ce dernier se mord la lèvre avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Perdu, le métis plonge ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

_-Comment j peux réussir à la récupérer Kid ?_

_-Fais lui comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation. Libère toutes tes émotions comme tu viens de le faire avec moi._

Derek affiche son premier sourire de la soirée.

Reid a toujours les mots justes pour le réconforter. A chaque galère il sait qu'il peut compter sur lui. Depuis son entrée au FBI, Morgan n'a cessé de le protéger. Au fur et à mesure, une forte amitié s'est crée entre les deux hommes. Au fil des années, Spencer a pris de l'assurance. Désormais, c'est lui qui épaule et rassure l'inébranlable Derek Morgan.

Regonflé à bloc, le métis étreint brièvement son collègue.

_-Merci beaucoup Pretty Boy. T'es un mec génial._

Le docteur raccompagne son invité. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier encouragement, il ferme la porte. Adossé contre celle-ci, son sourire se fane pour laisser place aux larmes silencieuses.

Devant tous ses amis, il fait mine d'être heureux pour Derek. Quand celui-ci vient le voir, il joue à merveille le rôle de l'ami compréhensif et disponible. Derrière cette façade se cache un cœur brisé. Éperdument amoureux de Morgan, il n'a jamais osé lui avouer. Assumant son homosexualité au grand jour, il a toujours su qu'une hypothétique relation avec lui serait impossible. Jusque là, il pouvait encore encaisser les coups d'une nuit. Seulement, le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux l'a totalement anéanti. Résigné, il se contente d'assister au bonheur de l'homme qu'il aime ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercii les filles pour vos messages !**  
**Voici le 2nd chapitre qui va vous plaire ... Ou pas :D**

Derek se décide enfin à rentrer chez lui. A peine le seuil de la porte franchi que sa petite amie se précipite dans ses bras. Las, le profiler se laisse couler dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Une fois celle-ci rompue, la jeune femme plonge ses pupilles brillantes dans les siennes.

_-Pardon … … … Je t'aime Derek mais voir toutes ces femmes te tourner autour ça me rend dingue ! J'ai aucune envie de te perdre … J-j'essaye de me contrôler mais c'-c'est plus fort que moi … … C'est trop dur … Je-je …_

Submergée par les larmes, la doctoresse ne peut terminer sa phrase. Sans dire un mot, son conjoint s'avance vers elle. Le profiler relève sa tête puis lui effleure tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser. Leur baiser, tout d'abord chaste, devient rapidement passionné. Leurs langues se taquinent joyeusement. Morgan colle son corps contre celui de sa fiancée. Cette dernière ondule lascivement du bassin, pressant ainsi l'érection naissante de son homme contre son bas-ventre. Gémissements et grognements emplissent la pièce. Sans crier garde, le profiler soulève la jeune femme. Lovée dans les bras de son amour, Jessica continue à l'embrasser fougueusement. Le couple se dirige à tâtons vers leur chambre.

En douceur, le flic dépose sa belle sur le lit. Après l'avoir admiré un instant, il s'allonge délicatement sur elle puis s'empare à nouveau de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, ce baiser se veut plus possessif et dominateur. Chacun tente en vain de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Entre deux baisers le métis déboutonne le chemisier de sa partenaire. Voyant sa généreuse poitrine exposée sous ses yeux, le jeune homme la caresse énergiquement avant de la gober. Pendant ce temps, sa partenaire lui retire son tee shirt. Elle explore de ses mains habiles la musculature de son bellâtre, s'attardant sur ses deux tatouages dorsaux. Le principal intéressé délaisse les seins fermes de sa compagne pour s'aventurer plus loin. Sa bouche gourmande commence à lécher chaque parcelle de son corps. Il lui dévore tout d'abord le ventre pour ensuite insérer sa langue dans son nombril. Ses mains baladeuses enlèvent son jean, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de caresser ses cuisses. La jeune femme, entièrement offerte, se cambre face à ce traitement. Derek fait glisser sa bouche vers ses jambes. Avec deux de ses doigts, il effleure son bouton rose, la faisant crier de plaisir. Bien vite il les retire pour continuer à l'embraser un peu plus. Mise au supplice, Jessica écarte un peu plus ses jambes. Dès lors, le profiler ôte le string de sa dulcinée. Il lui adresse un sourire coquin avant de frôler avec ses lèvres les parois de ses grandes lèvres. Derek s'enfouit plus profondément dans son vagin en titillant son clitoris.

-_Oh ouiiiii Derek ! Continue !_

Encouragé par les soupirs de son amie, il engouffre son majeur et son index jusqu'à la garde. A ce moment-là, Jessica mord ses doigts pour contenir ses gémissements. Satisfait de la voir ainsi, Morgan poursuit avec lenteur ses va-et-vient. Soudain, sa copine le redresse brusquement vers elle. Un baiser langoureux est échangé avant qu'elle l'allonge à son tour sur les draps. Sans perdre de temps, elle fait glisser sa langue ainsi que ses dents sur ses pectoraux. Émoustillé à l'extrême, l'aîné la fait descendre plus bas. D'un geste rapide, elle retire son jean et son boxer. Face à son sexe imposant, la cadette saisit sa verge dure pour la branler longuement. Elle parcourt avec lenteur ce membre énorme. Guidé par l'impulsion de son amant, Jessica enfonce délicatement son pénis dans sa bouche qu'elle ressort aussitôt. Elle s'amuse à jouer avec le gland en le léchant, le mordant voir même en l'avalant. La sueur se fait de plus en plus visible sur la peau moka de Derek.

_-Bébé … C'est tellement bon … T'arrêtes pas …._

Envoutée par la voix suave de son homme, la doctoresse l'engloutit à nouveau. Son rythme est saccadé et irrégulier. Avec ses mains libres, elle en profite pour s'emparer frénétiquement de ses testicules. Sentant le plaisir monter à grands pas, Derek pousse des rugissements avant de retirer son membre de ses succulentes lèvres. Son amante se rallonge sur le lit, disposée à l'accueillir. Le flic se positionne sur elle. Frôlant son désir imposant entre ses cuisses, il l'embrasser ardemment. Leurs yeux troublés se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher. Délicatement, il présente son gland et le frotte à l'entrée de son vagin. Il la sent impatiente, c'est pour cette raison qu'il retarde la pénétration et que d'un seul coup il s'enfonce en elle jusqu'à la garde.

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

Excité par le cri de sa partenaire, le beau black commence ses va et vient en alternant les cadences. Pendant qu'il lui fait l'amour, il en profite pour lui dévorer sa jugulaire.

_-Deeeeereeeeek ! Pluuuuus foooort !_

De plus en plus remuante elle l'encourage du bassin à la chevaucher plus profondément. Ses cris, ses paroles dénotent du plaisir qu'elle éprouve. S'exécutant avec brio, le profiler se retient de ne pas venir immédiatement. Il préfère la contempler en plein orgasme.

_-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii ! Pluuuus viite … Plus fooort !_

A force de cris et de gémissements, la jeune femme s'époumone. Agrippée aux draps, elle subit avec délice les mouvements brusques de son copain à l'intérieur d'elle. Jessica gémit une ultime fois avant de jouir intensément sur le sexe de son amant. Il n'en faut pas plus à ce dernier pour qu'il se déverse dans un râle puissant. Épuisé, il s'effondre sur elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retire pour ensuite se faufiler sous les couvertures en compagnie de sa belle. Jessica pose sa tête contre son cœur tandis que Derek niche la sienne dans sa chevelure. Malgré cette parenthèse enchantée et cette apparente plénitude, le flic n'en a pas oublié pour autant leurs litiges.

_-Jess, promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu te comportes comme ça … J'ai tout fait pour te prouver ma loyauté mais là j'en ai marre ! De tes crises, de ton manque de confiance … Si ça se reproduit c'est fini pour de bon._

La jeune femme lève les yeux pour le fixer intensément.

_-Je te le jure. Je vais changer pour de bon cette fois._

Rassuré par ses dires, le profiler lui dépose un doux baiser. Reprenant leur position initiale, ils éteignent la lumière. Les choses ayant été dites, les tourtereaux peuvent à présent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles …


	3. Chapter 3

**Relax les amies relax …**

**Certes notre petit Spencer va en baver encore un peu mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : la roue tourne :)**

**Sur ces belles paroles je vous laisse découvrir la suite !**

Le lendemain, Spencer se dirige vers la sortie du parking de la BAU. Ses cernes plus prononcées qu'à l'accoutumée trahissent son manque évident de sommeil. En effet, le génie n'a cessé de penser à une seule et même personne : Derek Morgan. Il n'est pas rare que son meilleur ami, et accessoirement amour secret, soit au cœur de ses songes. Désorienté et troublé il ne parvient jamais à retrouver le sommeil.

En parlant du loup, voilà que le jeune docteur l'aperçoit contre sa voiture. Accompagné de Jessica, les tourtereaux s'étreignent amoureusement. Immobile durant un instant, Reid fait mine de les ignorer et continue de marcher.

Derek embrasse une dernière fois sa fiancée avant de la laisser filer. Voyant son ami au loin, il court pour le rattraper.

_-Et bien Pretty Boy t'attends plus ton vieux camarade ?_

Nonchalamment, il entoure sa nuque de son bras. Comme tous les jours, Spencer revêtit son masque et dissimule à merveille sa gêne provoquée par ce contact.

_-Désolé je t'avais pas vu …_

_-En tout cas j te dois une fière chandelle mec ! Tout va bien avec Jess et on a pu fêter notre réconciliation dans les règles de l'art_, précise le métis d'un air taquin.

Le cadet lui sourit légèrement avant de baisser la tête.

_-Hey ça va pas Pretty ?_

_-Si si tout va bien,_ répond ce dernier d'une voix peu convaincante.

Aussitôt Morgan stoppe son ami dans sa lancée.

_-Pas à moi Spencer. Crache le morceau._

Celui-ci relève sa tête pour soutenir son regard. Pendant quelques secondes il reste muet, envouté par son collègue.

-_Hum … J suis juste un peu fatigué t'en fais pas._

Après un léger sourire pour le rassurer, Derek passe une main furtive dans ses cheveux puis les deux hommes reprennent la route pour attaquer leur plongée dans l'horreur …


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les amis ! Bon voici le 4e chapitre tant attendu … Rassurez-vous : le moral de Spencer va être encore un peu plus bas bon au moins l'avantage c'est qu'il ne pourra que remonter la pente maintenant (OK OK ne me frappez pas SVP :'/ )**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Spencer est assis dans son canapé. Le regard hagard, il broie du noir depuis deux bonnes heures et pour cause : les nouvelles sur l'état de santé de sa mère sont préoccupantes. Dire qu'il y a un mois à peine Diana était complètement lucide … Ses crises de paranoïa ont recommencé de plus belle. Pour le moment, toute visite lui est interdite y compris celle de son fils. En dépit de la distance, le génie fait son possible pour venir la voir aussi souvent qu'il peut, sans parler des lettres quotidiennes qu'il lui envoie. Malgré sa maladie, le docteur a toujours pu trouver en sa mère une oreille attentive et un cocon chaleureux.

Sa brusque rechute lui fait entrevoir le pire : Et si elle venait à disparaître ? Sans elle son monde s'effondrerait, sachant qu'il perdrait l'unique personne qui l'aime.

Des sanglots coulent sur ses joues. Spencer les essuie rapidement puis se décide à prendre son combiné. Voulant laisser J.J profiter de sa famille, il appelle son meilleur ami dans l'espoir d'obtenir du réconfort.

Dans l'appartement du beau métis, ce dernier est prélassé dans son lit avec sa belle. Tous deux s'échangent de langoureux baisers. L'instant est parfait jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone brise l'ambiance. Jessica émet un soupir de frustration tandis que son compagnon décroche.

_-Salut Derek j te dérange pas ?_ Demande le génie d'un air anxieux.

_-Pas du tout j'étais … j'étais en train de regarder la TV_, répond le beau brun.

_-J voulais savoir si … enfin si ça te disait de venir à la maison pour … boire un verre, discuter un peu … J'ai pas le moral ce soir._

Avant de lui donner sa réponse, le métis tente de se dérober de l'étreinte de sa conjointe. Celle-ci lui caresse gentiment le torse avant de glisser sa main plus bas, beaucoup plus bas …

_-C'est-à-dire que_ … Se raclant la gorge … _J suis un peu malade_ … Simulant une toux … _J'ai dû certainement attraper une connerie de virus._

Déçu, Spencer tente néanmoins de garder une certaine contenance. Après un silence il reprend la parole.

_-Ça fait rien repose-toi bien. On se voit demain au boulot._

Seul sur son grand canapé, le génie met ses lunettes puis s'installe confortablement pour entamer une soirée zapping.

Jessica s'applique à mettre tout en œuvre pour détendre Derek en vain. Son amant ne pipe mot et affiche un visage fermé …


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les loulous ! Non je ne vous ai pas oublié mais entre avec toutes mes occupations j'avais pas trop le temps pour écrire bref ! Me revoici plus en forme que jamais avec un chapitre tout juste sorti du four : régalez-vous bien ! :)**

Le lendemain matin, Spencer arrive à son bureau. A peine s'est-il installé sur son bureau que Derek s'avance vers lui d'un air gêné:

_-Comment ça va Pretty Boy ?_

_-Très bien_, répond son ami d'une voix sèche. _Tu n'es plus malade à ce que je vois._

_-En fait je … c'était juste un petit coup de froid et puis bon … j me suis dis que j'allais pas rester chez moi pour si peu,_ explique non sans mal le plus âgé.

_-Tant mieux pour toi._

Sans un regard, le génie se lève puis quitte son bureau. Voulant le rattraper, Morgan réalise que ça ne sert à rien. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise de son collègue, découragé par cet échange glacial.

Réfugié dans la salle de repos, Reid boit son café seul jusqu'à l'arrivée de J.J. La jeune femme vient se poster à ses côtés.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Spencer ?_

_-Rien du tout._

S'attendant à cette réponse, l'agent de liaison ne lâche pas le morceau.

_-Hotch et Rossi ne se rendent compte de rien pour le moment, Emily et Pen se doutent de quelque chose mais moi je connais la réponse._

Le docteur jette un regard à son amie, peu rassuré par ses paroles.

_-J vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_-Du fait que tu sois amoureux de Derek._

Pris au dépourvu, le profiler rougit et baisse la tête. Les bafouillages en tout genre ne lui seront d'aucune aide cette fois-ci.

_-Je … Comment tu … tu le sais ?_ Demande t il d'une voix confuse.

_-Je te connais Spence … Au début j'étais comme les autres je voyais qu'une amitié fusionnelle et fraternelle. Seulement depuis un long moment je t'observe en train de l'épier, saliver devant lui, fulminer quand il flirte, souffrir dès qu'il est avec Jessica … Si je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'à lors c'est parce que tu parvenais encore à garder ton masque d'impassibilité. Maintenant qu'il se fissure, tu lâches prise et tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier._

Le cadet lève les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Cette femme est exceptionnelle : elle arrive à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Entre eux les mots sont inutiles; ils se comprennent d'un regard. Il est vrai qu'à son arrivée à la BAU il a eu le béguin pour elle mais cette période est bel et bien révolue. Pour le génie, J.J est la grande sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Automatiquement, la jolie blonde met en avant son instinct maternel pour protéger au mieux «son petit frère».

Devant elle, Reid sait qu'il n'a pas à se sentir honteux et qu'il ne saura en aucun cas jugé.

_-Ça me fait tellement mal … J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça … … Je sais que c'est une cause perdue mais j'arrive pas à l'oublier._

Les sanglots déferlent sur son visage pâle. Aussitôt son amie le prend dans ses bras. Caressant ses long cheveux bruns, elle le cajole longuement contre son cœur.

_-Je sais ce que tu ressens mon chéri … On perd toute chance de croire en l'amour quand l'être aimé ne partage pas nos sentiments … … Seulement tu dois lui dire._

_-Non_ ! S'exclame le génie en se redressant. _C'est au dessus de mes forces …_

_-Ca te détruit à petits feux ! Je suis consciente du courage que cela va demander mais je serai là pour te soutenir et t'aider à traverser ce moment._

_-Tu ne comprends pas J.J !_ S'emporte ce dernier. _Je préfère mille fois me taire plutôt que de perdre son amitié !_

_-C'est de Derek dont tu parles ! Quelque soit sa réaction jamais il ne te reniera !_

Blessé, Reid se braque et tourne le dos à sa collègue.

_-Je dis ça pour ton bien Spencer … Je supporte pas de te voir aussi malheureux._

D'un geste tendre, elle lui caresse la joue.

_-Réfléchis-y … Pense à toi et non pas aux autres pour une fois dans ta vie._

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'agent de liaison s'apprête à partir lorsque son ami l'interpelle.

_-Merci,_ murmure celui-ci.

Elle sourit puis s'éclipse, laissant le jeune docteur méditer sur leur conversation ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu (oui oui je sais beaucoup d'émotions xD)**

**Ne vous fiez surtout pas à la quantité ! Interessez vous plutôt au contenu :p**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Quelques heures plus tard, Spencer regarde une énième diffusion de Star Trek. Bien qu'il connaisse chaque dialogue et chaque scène sur le bout des doigts, le génie ne se lasse jamais de les revisionner. Sa soirée TV est interrompue par la sonnette. Intrigué, le docteur va néanmoins ouvrir.

_-Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?_

Ce dernier, équipé d'un pack de bière et d'un paquet de chips, se poste d'un air coupable face à son ami.

_-J'ai été con Spence … Quand t'avais besoin de moi j'ai pas été capable d'être présent._

Honteux, le métis baisse la tête.

_-Pardon Pretty Boy._

Même si une pointe de colère reste vivace, Reid se laisse amadouer par sa mine de chien battu.

_-Bon allez rentre._

Sans se faire prier, l'aîné sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement de son collègue …


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody I'm back !**

**Sous la menace d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra (n'est-ce pas petite fille ? :D) je vous publie la suite après 2 petites semaines d'absence**

**Voici THE chapitre à ne surtout pas manquer ! Amusez-vous bien =)**

Confortablement installés sur le canapé, Reid et Morgan sont plongés dans un film de science-fiction. Aucun coup de fil n'est venu perturber leur petit moment en tête-à-tête.

L'air ravi, Derek sourit avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Son regard se détourne quelques instants du téléviseur pour observer son ami. Heureux et concentré sur l'intrigue, il dévore littéralement des yeux le DVD.

Alors qu'il ne voulait que jeter un coup d'œil furtif sur le génie, le profiler se surprend à le détailler intensément. Ses lèvres charnues, sa peau laiteuse, son corps frêle, ses mains agiles sans oublier sa crinière indomptable … Le métis a toujours trouvé son cadet attrayant, ce qui lui vaut d'ailleurs son surnom.

Son sourire s'estompe. Merde ! Se dit-il. C'est impossible : véritable casa nova, il a passé sa vie à enchaîner les femmes jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jessica. Avec elle, une relation durable et stable s'installe. Pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant ? C'était stupide ! Derek sait qu'il n'est pas gay : jamais il ne s'est senti attiré par un homme … sauf par Reid ! Pour être honnête avec lui-même, le jeune docteur a le don de lui retourner le cerveau en une minute. Son attitude candide, son charme juvénile, sa naïveté … Tout lui plait ! Morgan n'a jamais pu assumé au grand jour cette attirance qui le titille. Pensant qu'avec Jessica ça lui passerait, il s'est aperçu qu'au contraire cela empirait.

Le flic ne sait pas comment qualifier ce sentiment. Est-ce une pulsion purement physique ? De l'amour ? L'attrait de la nouveauté ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça commence à devenir une obsession assez pesante …

Seuls dans la pénombre, Derek veut savoir. Est-ce que ses sentiments sont partagés ?

Avec lenteur, il agrippe le menton de son ami pour le détourner du film. Visage éclatant, le génie se trouble peu à peu en voyant l'homme de ses rêves effleurer sa joue. Celui-ci franchit l'espace qui les séparent. Prenant soin de retirer les lunettes de Reid, il finit par l'embrasser tendrement. N'y croyant pas ses yeux, Spencer tâtonne le corps de son ami avant de s'apercevoir que ce moment est bel et bien réel. Le métis enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux puis se décide à insérer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Réceptif, le docteur réagit aussitôt à ce contact. Leur baiser devient de plus en plus langoureux. D'un geste abrupt, Derek allonge son collègue sur le canapé. Son érection vivace pressée contre celle du benjamin les font soupirent à l'unisson. Pendant que Reid faufile ses mains sous son tee shirt, Morgan lui arrache sa chemise. Aussitôt il quitte les lèvres de son partenaire pour mordiller ses tétons. Offert et gémissant, le grand brun ne cesse de se cambrer sensuellement. Grognant de plaisir devant ce spectacle alléchant, l'aîné retire avec hâte sa ceinture.

Cet instant est magique, éphémère … Pourtant une sonnerie de téléphone vient le briser. Maudissant la personne qui ose le déranger, le métis se rembrunit quand il entend la voix de l'interlocuteur. Une fois l'appel terminé, il se lève précipitamment puis enfile sa veste.

_-Il faut que j'y aille … Je suis désolé._

Sans un mot de plus, Morgan s'enfuit. Décontenancé par les derniers évènements, Spencer passe une main lasse sur son visage, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser ...


End file.
